Spell
by Nyuu D
Summary: Alec foi a uma festa no apartamento de Magnus, e não podia nem imaginar qual tipo de desfecho ela teria. :: Magnus/Alec, oneshot, yaoi. Pode conter spoilers de Cidade das Cinzas.


Os Instrumentos Mortais (c) Cassandra Clare

Essa fic se passa em algum momento do livro Cidade das Cinzas. :)

* * *

Alec não tinha certeza se ir à festa de Magnus havia sido uma boa ideia, mas, fazer o quê? Ele já havia feito muitas coisas em prol de seu bem, poderia fazer algo pelo feiticeiro. E ele queria muito a presença de Lightwood em sua festinha.

Bem, ele chamava assim, mas quando Magnus abriu a porta para que ele entrasse no apartamento, Alec percebeu que passava longe de uma "festinha". Havia um grande amontoado de pessoas, muitas cores e música alta que ele não havia ouvido antes. Magnus lhe sorriu, uma expressão brilhante e contente. Os cabelos negros não estavam colorados hoje, mas sim, soltos e lisos, como se tivesse os deixado secar. Alec sentia que, se os tocasse, estariam macios.

Mas, ele havia colocado o restante da cor na roupa. Calça de couro preta, sapatos brancos, uma camiseta solta de gola redonda e profunda, manchada de cores variadas como se tivessem sacudido pincéis com tintas coloridas na direção do pano branco. Ele tinha muitos anéis nas mãos, cada um com uma cor diferente de pedra; brincos e uma coleira colorida, um cinto de caveira e até mesmo um bracelete no alto do braço.

Alec sentiu-se corar suavemente. – Olá, meu querido, que bom que você veio. – Magnus abriu espaço para o garoto. – Achei que ia ficar com _seu_ querido.

Lightwood suspirou, sentindo-se cansado daquela conversa. O feiticeiro vinha muito irritado com a situação toda, sempre discutindo com ele quando era obrigado a correr para ajudar os amigos de Alec. Não era necessariamente com isso que Bane incomodava-se, mas sim com Jace.

Os olhos ouro esverdeados de Magnus estavam contornados com uma maquiagem escura forte. Alec gostava de vê-lo ao natural, era um homem bonito, seus olhos ficavam ainda mais interessantes; aquela pupila comprida, o rosto delineado e o resto todo. Mas, Bane gostava de se montar todo. O que podia fazer?

– Não, você nunca me pede nada. Não vejo por que não poderia vir.

– Você não pode beber, né? Vou te arranjar um suco.

Magnus pegou na mão de Alec e foi caminhando no meio das pessoas. Havia uma grande variedade de raças ali dentro, membros do submundo. Fadas, vampiros, lobisomens, feiticeiros. Não sentia rastro de nenhum Caçador de Sombras e sabia muito bem o motivo disso; não eram bem vindos. Mas, Alec tinha passe especial.

Não foi difícil atravessar a multidão porque todos abriam espaço para Magnus instintivamente. Quando chegaram à cozinha, o ambiente vazio e claro deu a Alec uma sensação de calma, quando antes se sentia pressionado por tudo e todos ao seu redor. Magnus abriu a geladeira e se curvou para olhar os sucos disponíveis.

– Tem de morango, maçã, limão. Laranja.

– Quero de maçã. – Alec espiou o conteúdo da geladeira, basicamente composto por sucos e comidas em potes de plástico. O álcool devia estar no freezer. Magnus pegou a jarra de suco e depois, um copo grande de vidro, enchendo-o rapidamente para o garoto.

– Aqui. – Entregou o copo a ele. – Quer gelo?

– Não, obrigado. – Alec bebericou um gole do suco.

Ele ficou feliz por Magnus não ter oferecido bebida alcoólica a ele. Talvez qualquer pessoa fizesse, mas não parecia a natureza de Bane; pelo menos em relação a Alec. Nunca o obrigou a fazer nada que não quisesse, a beber ou comer algo que não sentisse vontade, a ir a um lugar que não estava a fim. Nada. Sentia-se plenamente respeitado por ele.

Talvez da natureza de Magnus realmente não fosse assim. Ele parecia o tipo mais promíscuo, por assim dizer. Ele era extravagante e sedutor, devia ser fácil persuadir as pessoas com sua lábia incrível. Mas, Alec ele tratava com carinho, embora usasse algumas facetas eventualmente.

– O que achou da festa?

– Colorida.

Magnus riu.

– Não tem outra palavra melhor para me descrever. – Ele sacudiu os cabelos soltos.

– Gostei do seu cabelo assim.

– Não gosta quando espeto e ponho cor nas pontas?

– Não é isso. – O garoto sentiu-se constrangido, porque Bane parecia inquirir-lhe algo muito sério e importante. – É que... Bom... Só achei que—

– Calma, menino. – Magnus se adiantou uns passos na direção dele e Alec se contraiu, escorado no balcão. – Você tem direito a dar opinião de vez em quando. – Ele parou diante de Lightwood, que ergueu os olhos azuis incríveis em sua direção.

Alec era a combinação perfeita de aparência que Magnus sempre, _sempre_ desejou; cabelos escuros e olhos azuis e límpidos. Puramente azuis, sem nenhuma estria que sujasse aquela coloração perfeita. Ele era lindo, lindo e adorável. Estava vestindo tudo preto e tinha a pele clara e macia, devia cuidar muito bem dela.

– Não acho certo ficar dando opinião nas suas escolhas de moda.

– Por que não? Quer que eu use mais roupas escuras, menos cores? O que tem de errado?

Magnus se mexia e suas joias tilintavam. Era engraçado.

– Nada. Eu só gostei do seu cabelo assim. – Alec sentiu vontade de tocar no cabelo do feiticeiro novamente, mas reprimiu-a colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans.

– Vou pensar em usá-lo mais assim, às vezes. Mas eu gosto de tacar glitter nele, me sinto mais confortável.

Alec deu uma risadinha. – Sei. Quando quiser.

– Quer ir dançar? – Bane mexeu nos cabelos, que pareciam lhe incomodar um pouco por estarem soltos, e foi indo para fora da cozinha sem esperar resposta. Alec o seguiu e pediu que esperasse. Magnus sorriu e deu-lhe a mão novamente, trazendo-o consigo para a sala, onde havia todas aquelas pessoas.

Lightwood não entendia como tanta gente cabia num mesmo recinto, era como se estivessem compactadas. Locomover-se com o feiticeiro era mais fácil, não devia ser assim para os demais presentes.

Eles pararam no meio do pessoal; havia uma quantidade maior de fadas e feiticeiros no local, poucos vampiros e lobisomens, mas estavam ali. Próximos dos dois havia várias fadas dançando, movendo-se com a música como se vivessem sensações incríveis, parecendo dominadas pelo ritmo. Estava quente lá dentro, Alec arrependeu-se de vestir uma camisa de manga comprida.

A batida era sequencial e intensa, incentivava as pessoas a rebolarem e mexerem os braços animadamente. Magnus ficou de frente para Alec e sorriu, tocando seu queixo com os dedos enquanto movia-se no ritmo da música, cantando a letra prazerosamente e encarando os olhos azuis do caçador.

Alec ficou nervoso porque a letra era insinuante, sentindo o corpo esquentar gradualmente enquanto Magnus chegava mais e mais perto, a desenvoltura perfeita das mãos gentis circundando seu corpo sem que ele percebesse. Lightwood tentou se mexer com a música, mas não tinha o mesmo jeito do feiticeiro. Sentia-se deslocado, talvez.

Magnus escorregou a mão por sua cintura e fechou os dedos no tecido leve da camisa preta, apertando o corpo do garoto contra o seu. Alec apoiou-se no peito do homem e prendeu a respiração. Ele estava perto, tão perto, havia tantas pessoas. Ninguém se importava com o que eles faziam, é lógico, mas sentia-se observado e exposto demais.

– Algum problema, querido? – Magnus falou ao seu ouvido. Alec contraiu os ombros.

– Sinto que estão me olhando.

– Claro que estão, você é ridiculamente lindo. – Sentiu um carinho nas costas e os dedos do homem subiram por lá, chegando ao meio das omoplatas, espalmando a mão em sua pele e trazendo-o mais para si gentilmente. Magnus era um homem incrível, gentil e subitamente misterioso e furtivo como um gato. Devia ser por isso os olhos de pupilas felinas.

Alec corou.

– Não por isso, é que estamos aqui... Assim... Sinto que todos estão olhando pra gente.

Magnus se afastou um pouco e captou o olhar inseguro de Lightwood com uma bufada de irritação e tédio.

– Alec, ninguém está interessado no que estamos fazendo. Wayland não está presente, então pare de se preocupar. – Ele revirou os olhos, procurando manter a respiração sem mostrar estar exaltado demais. Magnus não podia evitar sentir um ciúme doentio de Alec porque... Não sabia, nunca sentira algo do gênero em seus oitocentos anos de vida.

– Desculpe. – Alec falou através da música. Magnus franziu a sobrancelha, sem entender direito. – Eu estou sendo bem inconveniente.

– O que disse?

– Nada. – O caçador das sombras meneou a cabeça, sentindo-se bem idiota. Não sabia o que estava fazendo ali. De certo devia parar de ser bobo e dar a Magnus uma chance. Era óbvio que Jace jamais retribuiria seus sentimentos, ele gostava de Clary. Mas havia algo dentro do coração de Alec que o impedia de seguir em frente.

Alec percebeu que sequer havia beijado Magnus. Não na boca, pelo menos. O feiticeiro era sedutor, como constatado antes, então ele se movia sutilmente e dava beijos em seu pescoço, beijava seu rosto e os pulsos, as mãos, os dedos. Até se atreveu a lamber-lhe o ouvido um dia desses, causando em Alec um arrepio gostoso.

– Alec, por favor. Pare de pensar em besteiras e aproveite o momento. – Ele soou impaciente. Magnus ficava agressivo quando enciumado, havia acontecido algumas vezes nos últimos dias. – Se for necessário coloco umas doses no seu copo.

– Não. – Ele foi incisivo. – Não preciso beber.

– Se for necessário – repetiu o feiticeiro. – Não quis dizer que vou batizar seu suco. – Magnus soltou um grunhido e depois se arrependeu ao ver a expressão acuada de Alec. – Não quero discutir hoje, estou cansado de falar a mesma coisa. Eu dei essa festa para me divertir, não para falar a respeito do seu amor platônico pelo Wayland. Ou devia dizer Morgenstern?

Alec fez uma expressão de desagrado diante do sarcasmo do homem.

– Não vamos falar sobre isso.

– Está bem. Você que sabe.

Magnus voltou a dançar, mas estava um pouco longe agora. Alec ficou ainda mais deslocado, porque a distância do corpo do feiticeiro para com o seu provocava nele uma espécie de vazio. Ele se sentia mais seguro quando Bane estava perto, apesar de ainda constrangido. Lightwood sentia-se besta assim, não tinha medo de muitas coisas, por que tinha medo justamente das que não podiam lhe machucar?

O homem tinha um copo de algo fluorescente na mão, mas mal tocava na bebida. Alec voltou a beber o suco quando percebeu que havia algo com o qual se distrair ao invés de ficar lá parado como árvore. Ficou observando a movimentação, vendo as fadas e os feiticeiros dançarem, agitando asas e os cabelos coloridos. Os vampiros estavam enfurnados num canto e os lobisomens dançavam com movimentos amplos e selvagens.

Enquanto isso o único Caçador das Sombras parecia um peixe fora d'água. Que ótimo representante.

– Magnus, será que posso ir ao banheiro?

– Mas é claro, sabe onde fica. Quer que eu te leve?

– Não, tudo bem.

Alec se afastou e passou no meio da multidão; como imaginado, fora difícil. O ambiente estava escuro e abafado, com luzes coloridas piscando e girando loucamente no ritmo da batida. Ele pediu milhões de licenças até chegar ao banheiro. Havia alguns esperando para usá-lo também, e logo que Alec entrou lá, franziu o cenho com o cheiro esquisito que pairava no ar.

Cheiro de banheiro, nada fora do normal. Ele fez o que tinha que fazer e foi lavar as mãos, observando-se no espelho. Estava com a mesma aparência de quando chegou, apenas um pouco vermelho de calor e os fios inferiores de seus cabelos estavam ligeiramente úmidos de suor. Ele passou as mãos molhadas no cabelo e depois as secou.

Enxergava algo indefinido no espelho àquela altura, perguntando-se por que não conseguia ficar mais relaxado na presença de Magnus quando estavam em público. Ficava confortável e seguro quando estavam sozinhos, mas tantas pessoas o deixavam travado e nervoso. Supunha que devia ser ao contrário, ou talvez não.

Suspirou. Não podia ir embora agora, só iria piorar a situação. Abriu a porta ao ouvir uma batida impaciente.

Saiu sem discutir com a fada feroz que reclamava da demora e foi caminhando devagar entre as criaturas, procurando Magnus onde o havia deixado, mas ele não parecia estar lá; seria mais fácil localizar o feiticeiro caso estivesse de cabelos coloridos, mas agora nem tanto.

Ficou parado onde estavam antes, mas nem sinal do homem.

Lembrou-se de ter deixado o copo de suco na pia do banheiro e se arrependeu.

Decidiu que não iria ficar esperando Magnus aparecer, mas iria atrás dele. Passou pelos vampiros, que o encararam agressivamente, mas não deu atenção a eles. Estava preocupado demais procurando a camiseta respingada de Bane. Até achou tê-lo visto, mas a roupa não condizia.

Parou num momento, bufando aborrecido por não encontrá-lo até que sentiu um par de mãos agarrarem-lhe a cintura por trás e sobressaltou-se, pronto para puxar a estela e defender-se, mas a figura de Magnus surgiu em sua frente.

– Vai com calma, Nephilim. – Ele soou irônico, erguendo as mãos para inocentar-se. Alec se acalmou. – Gostei do seu mecanismo instantâneo de defesa ao assédio, representa alguém muito fiel. – Sorriu ele, tocando o rosto do garoto com carinho. – Mas não precisa quando sou eu.

– Não teria como adivinhar. – Lightwood virou o olhar para qualquer ponto, constrangido. – Onde você foi?

– Logo ali, combinar um trabalho. – Ele sugeriu não querer falar muito do assunto e Alec não insistiu, respeitando-o. – Está tudo bem? Cadê o suco?

– Esqueci no banheiro.

– Dã. – Magnus virou os olhos como se ele fosse tonto e Alec corou. – Quer mais?

– Não, estou bem.

– Ok, então venha comigo dançar mais. Eu ainda estou cheio de energia e só consigo descarregar essas coisas dançando. – Ele puxou Alec, mas parou um instante para acrescentar algo à sua fala. – Tem outras maneiras, mas não são coisas que posso fazer com você.

Lightwood ficou num tom de vermelho impossível ao ouvir tais palavras absurdas. Magnus apenas sorriu contente e continuou guiando-o, dessa vez para um local mais tranquilo. Ele puxou Alec em sua direção e o segurou num abraço, dançando com ele obrigando-o a se mexer. Teve que acompanhar o feiticeiro ou iria acabar tropeçando nos pés dele e os dois iam cair no chão.

Magnus levou uns pisões nos sapatos brancos, certamente ficariam sujos. Apesar de o pensamento o desagradar, ele preferiu não interromper o momento. Alec segurou-se em seu pescoço e Magnus sentiu-se extremamente bem com ele em seus braços, o coração martelava no peito. Dali a pouco as costelas iriam se partir. Era algo tão gostoso, inesperado para ele.

Mas era um sentimento amargo porque Alec não correspondia como esperava. Sentia-se paciente com ele, mas recentemente isso não estava mais acontecendo. Ficava inquieto, cansado de esperar. Não porque não queria mais, mas sim porque precisava tanto que era desesperador. E sequer pensava em saciar qualquer necessidade com outra criatura, queria Alec. Apenas Alec, era o único que poderia deixá-lo pleno naquele momento.

Ele aspirou o cheiro do perfume floral masculino do garoto. Combinava com ele, tão certinho.

Alec sentia uma sinfonia de mil e um instrumentos dentro do seu corpo todo, não apenas o retumbar do coração. A música ecoava na cabeça, mas ele ainda ouvia a respiração de Magnus perto da orelha.

O feiticeiro girou-o majestosamente e curvou o corpo, deitando-o no ar, segurando em suas costas como se dançassem tango. Alec olhou para ele inicialmente chocado, mas Magnus começou a rir, fazendo-o rir junto. Ergueu-o de volta ao normal e ajeitou-lhe os fios de cabelo.

– Precisava ver sua cara. – Riu o homem.

– Não estava esperando um passo avançado desses. – Alec sacudiu a cabeça como se tivesse perdido o fôlego.

Magnus sorriu gentilmente para ele e a música mudou, mas eles continuaram dançando juntos. Alec sentia-se bem, não estando naquele local especificamente, mas estando com o feiticeiro. Aliás, estava na casa dele, mas não familiarizado com a espécie de ambiente criado.

Eles passaram o restante do tempo dançando, sem se preocupar com nada. Chegou um momento que Alec se esqueceu da vida, esqueceu que tinha que voltar para o Instituto, que havia milhões de criaturas do Submundo logo ao seu lado, dançando, divertindo-se e sentindo como ele... Perfeitamente vivos, como ele.

Os dois estavam dançando perto, uma troca de olhares calorosa e intensa quando Alec sentiu algo vibrar no seu bolso. Ele franziu a testa e parou o que estava fazendo, sacando o aparelho celular do bolso. Magnus ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, parecendo aborrecido.

– É minha mãe. – Disse o menino. – Vou atender lá fora.

Magnus mexeu os ombros fazendo pouco caso e disse que iria à cozinha pegar uma bebida. Alec passou pelas criaturas o mais rápido que conseguiu e saiu do apartamento. O silêncio do corredor era incômodo, seu ouvido havia acostumado com a música alta e agora ouvia um apito persistente.

– Alexander Lightwood – soou a voz firme de Maryse do outro lado da linha. – Onde você está?

– Estou... Na rua, vim dar uma volta.

– Dar uma volta. Você devia parar de fazer isso, antes que acabe se matando. – Ela fez um ruído de aborrecimento. Alec apertou os lábios, sentindo-se tenso com a voz da mãe. – Venha para cá, logo. Não quero você andando por aí a essas horas, qualquer coisa pode acontecer.

Alec tinha 18 anos, mas às vezes Maryse o tratava como se tivesse 15. Pelo menos nos tempos mais recentes. Não tinha do que culpá-la, realmente estavam passando por dias difíceis. Então, suspirou em resignação, agradecendo pelo feitiço de Magnus que impedia que o som saísse pelas paredes do apartamento.

– Estarei em casa em alguns minutos.

Maryse despediu-se e desligou. Alec virou-se para entrar no apartamento, mas Magnus foi mais rápido e abriu a porta. A música voltou a tocar, mas logo parou novamente quando o feiticeiro fechou a porta atrás de si. Ele parecia ainda mais colorido e brilhante à luz do corredor.

– Tem que ir pra casa? Logo agora que estava começando a se divertir. – Bane estava sério. Alec assentiu de leve com a cabeça, chateado.

– Pois é, minha mãe está irritada, preciso ir.

Magnus bufou, ofendido. Podia entrar na discussão com Lightwood novamente, que precisavam tomar uma decisão a respeito das circunstâncias, mas olhar para Alec e sua expressão inocente era uma tortura. Tinha vontade de corrompê-lo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, poderia perfeitamente mantê-lo puro para sempre e continuar o amando da mesma forma.

Os dois se olharam em silêncio, até Alec dar um pequeno sorriso diante da expressão atordoada e irritada de Magnus.

– Qual a graça?

– Você, sempre irritado. É porque eu tenho que ir para casa? – O feiticeiro não esboçou reação em resposta. – Ou porque está cansado? Bêbado, não é. – Fez uma expressão pensativa. – Ou porque nunca nos beijamos...?

Magnus ergueu a sobrancelha, surpreso com a constatação. Não que Alec não fosse saber disso, é claro, mas ele nunca havia tocado no assunto.

– Por que isso? Sentiu vontade de me beijar agora, Alec?

– Talvez. – Alec tombou a cabeça.

Bane sorriu. Um sorriso que ergueu somente um canto dos lábios, parecendo desafiado e extremamente interessado. Seus olhos brilharam um sentimento que Alec não havia visto anteriormente. Ou, pelo menos, não havia reparado.

Magnus se aproximou um tanto. Os olhos azuis de Alec desceram rapidamente, observando as clavículas saltadas do feiticeiro, parcialmente cobertas pelo tecido branco da camiseta tingida. Seu coração deu uma cambalhota e ele sentiu-se tenso e nervoso, como não estava antes. Bom, ele podia ser espertinho, mas continuava sendo o mesmo Lightwood de sempre.

– Quando uma pessoa beija o Alto Feiticeiro do Brooklyn – disse Bane, lentamente. – Ela não pode voltar atrás. Nunca mais. – Os olhos de gato encararam o caçador das sombras diretamente, fazendo-o estremecer de excitação e medo. – Nunca mais, Alec.

Alec soltou a respiração. Seu corpo pareceu amortecer nas extremidades, era uma sensação maluca que tomava conta de tudo. Sem perceber, ele mesmo havia dado um pequeno passo para frente, erguendo o rosto para olhar Magnus.

– Tem certeza de sua decisão?

Magnus manteve os olhos fixos no garoto mesmo após sentir uma das mãos dele tocar seu braço.

– Pare de forçar com que me arrependa.

O feiticeiro sorriu e o puxou, num movimento repentino, talvez nem tão inesperado, grudando Alec contra seu corpo. O garoto quase perdeu o equilíbrio e apoiou-se nele, as mãos nos ombros e os olhos nos dele, sentia o coração alheio batendo no peito, contra o seu.

Uma das mãos de Magnus o segurou na nuca e ele projetou o pescoço para frente lentamente, os olhos ainda abertos e atentos, como se não quisesse perder um único instante da expressão de Alec antes dos lábios tocarem-se quase que imperceptivelmente, até irromperem num beijo afoito, uma explosão de sentimentos que estavam contidos silenciosamente antes.

Alec o abraçou pelo pescoço e tudo que estava pensando sumiu mais uma vez. Não tinha por que pensar em outra coisa, somente no corpo quente e no toque dele, a língua na sua, as bocas juntas e ansiosas.

Quando o beijo separou-se naturalmente, eles se olharam e Alec repentinamente sentiu o corpo todo esquentar, febril, envergonhado.

Magnus sorriu.

– O feitiço está lançado, Nephilim.


End file.
